The Pony Who Hates Everything (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Te encuentras con una poni que parece ser la 'Debbie Downer' de Ponyville. Una profunda sensación en tu pecho decide hacer su día un poco mejor. Lo que descubres cambia todo lo que sabes sobre las cutie marks y tu perspectiva sobre los ponis. (Traducción de la historia del mismo nombre publicada por Flutterpriest en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Flutterpriest / This story was written by Flutterpriest**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 367857/ the-pony-who-hates-everything**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **"La Poni Que Odia Todo"**

* * *

 **Las palabras nunca me lastimarán**

* * *

 _"El diseño de un cerebro puede promover la alegría más fácilmente que la mayoría; en otros, reina el pesimismo. Si la felicidad infunde o elude a una persona depende, en parte, del ADN que ha llegado a recibir."_

 _-_ _Thomas Lewis, A General Theory of Love_

* * *

Caminas por el mercado de Ponyville, una pequeña mochila casualmente envuelta en tu hombro. Es un día fresco, maravilloso y soleado. Parece que todos en Ponyville han aprovechado esta oportunidad para salir y disfrutar del clima para un paseo por la tarde o simplemente para charlar con algunos amigos. Los músicos se sientan entre unos puestos aquí y allá por unos cuantos bits extra, sus sonrisas nunca vacilantes mientras tocan.

Llegas hasta un pequeño puesto de tomates, tu mente zumbando de ideas para una comida fresca y saludable. Pueden ser cortados en un saludable sándwich, o usarlos para una salsa de pasta. Las oportunidades son infinitas.

 **"Discúlpeme, señorita."** Le preguntas a la yegua detrás del mostrador. Ella gira hacia ti, una yegua de color verde con una melena verde más oscura y una cutie mark de un tomate.

 **"Si, ¿puedo ayudarte?"** Pregunta ella, su voz tan brillante como el sol del mediodía.

 **"Me gustaría comprar unos cuantos tomates, ¿Cuánto cuestan?"**

 **"Bueno, tenemos una enorme cosecha gracias a toda la lluvia que hemos estado teniendo."** Ella responde con un rebote en su voz y postura ligera y primaveral. **"¡Cinco por un bit!"**

 **"¡En serio!"** Dices genuinamente sorprendido. Este tipo de precios correría a un puesto como el de Applejack fuera de negocio. **"Me llevaré quince."**

Tiras algunos bits al mostrador y mueves una caja hacia ti. Miras a través de las cajas y sacas tu mochila de tu hombro y recoges algunos de los más bonitos tomates que encuentras para ir al saco de comestibles.

 **"Es realmente refrescante tener un buen clima."** Dice la yegua, mirando hacia el claro cielo azul. **"Estaba tan encerrada dentro de casa."**

 **"Y que lo digas."** Le respondes. **"No sé acerca de ti, pero me siento de mal humor cuando estoy dentro por mucho tiempo."**

 **"Le sucede a todos."** Dijo alegremente la yegua.

En ese momento, una voz penetrante corta a través de la multitud.

 **"¡JA! COMO SI LO FUERA A COMPRAR, ¡QUE TE DEN CON TUS SUPREMOS PRECIOS CAPITALISTAS!"**

Te pones de pie a la exhibición inusual de ira y lenguaje. Giras la cabeza y ves a una yegua azul, con una melena azul aún más oscura gritándole a Carrot Top, la yegua en el mostrador de zanahorias. Carrot siempre ha sido amable contigo y ha sido tan amigable como tu nueva amiga—

 **"Lo siento, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"**

 **"¡Way! Tomato Way."**

Como tu amiga Tomato. Un nombre un poco conveniente, pero bueno, esto es Equestria.

 **"¿Quién diablos es la yegua que está desprestigiando a Carrot?"** Le preguntas a Tomato.

 **"Oh."** Dice Tomato con un profundo suspiro. **"Ella es Sage Post, aunque todos la llaman Sage. Sé que ella parece un poco ruda, pero…"** Ella se aleja, soltando un suspiro y sacude su cabeza. **"No lo hace con mala intención."**

 **"No me lo parece."**

 **"Bueno, esa es Sage. Ella es así."**

 **"Bueno, no sé qué le está pasando, pero apuesto a que puedo hacer su día un poco mejor."**

Tomato extiende una pata para decir algo, pero hace una pausa. Ella asiente, midiéndose el labio inferior.

 **"Espero que puedas."**

Y sin continuar la conversación te diriges hacia la yegua azul. Te das cuenta de que, extrañamente, su cutie mark es literalmente su nombre. 'Sage' está escrito diagonalmente a través de su flanco. Eso es extraño. Cómo mínimo, es un punto de conversación. Simplemente te da más cosas de la que hablar con una posible nueva amiga.

 **"¡Oye!"** Le dices a Sage, quien te mira enojada, y sigues caminando. **"¿Está todo bien? No pude evitar—"**

 **"Todo está bien."** Sage te interrumpe.

Te detienes, sorprendido por la rudeza. Esto no es realmente una ocurrencia habitual en Ponyville. Bueno a excepción de BonBon de vez en cuando, pero ella sólo ha estado teniendo un tiempo difícil recientemente. Pero, puedes ver claramente que algo está muy mal aquí. Cuando la yegua se aleja, no puedes evitar sentir algún tipo de fuerza que te lleva hacia a ella. No es una cuestión del corazón, sino más bien un… ¿llamado? Es difícil de explicar. Alguna forma más profunda de intuición que sientes en lo profundo de tu pecho, que te hará pensar en esto mientras mires al techo de tu habitación tratando de dormir en días difíciles.

Prefieres saber, y dar lo mejor, en lugar de dejar este hilo de tu vida colgando.

 **"¡Oye, espera!"** La llamas, corriendo hacia donde fue la yegua. **"Si todo está bien, entonces ¿no te importaría si caminamos juntos?, mi hogar está en esta dirección y no creo que nos hayamos conocido antes."**

 **"En serio."** Dice Sage sarcásticamente. **"¿Ni siquiera reconoces a uno de tus vecinos? Pshh. Qué estúpido."**

 **"Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Somos vecinos?"** Preguntas, sorprendido. Claro, no eres alguien que suele salir al vecindario, pasas mucho tiempo en tu casa limpiando y tratando llenar tu vida con pasatiempos y proyectos para evitar el aburrimiento que la vida sin electricidad trae. **"¿En cuál casa vives?"**

 **"Mismo lado de la calle, tres casas abajo, lo sabrías si prestaras un poco de atención de vez en cuando."**

 **"Ouch."** Dices, sintiendo un ligero golpe de sus palabras. **"Pero probablemente me lo merecía. ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

 **"¿Acaso importa?"**

 **"Bueno, eres mi vecina, entonces probablemente debería saberlo."**

 **"No me importa"** Responde ella.

Cierras tu boca, caminando a su lado, sintiéndote un poco desconcertado. Yeesh. No crees que alguna vez conocieras a un poni… tan enojado.

 **"Bueno, te llamaré Sage entonces, porque es tu cutie mark."**

 **"Bien, no es eso una gran idea."** Dice ella sarcásticamente. **"Llamemos a todos por cómo se ven. Mira, podemos llamar a ese poni terrestre 'Barro', porque él claramente trabaja en el barro todo el día. O podemos llamar a esa cebra—"**

 **"Whoa. Cálmate."** Dices, interrumpiéndola y levantado una mano. **"No quise ofenderte."**

 **"Bueno, entonces no deberías hablarme."** Dice Sage, acelerando su velocidad hasta comenzar a trotar.

Aprietas los puños. Tal vez este poni esté en lo cierto. No necesitas de este tipo de negatividad en tu vida. Al diablo esto. Si ella sólo quiere ser así con los demás, tal vez deberías dejarla. Ella terminará sola y tendrá que aprender su lección de la manera difícil.

A menos que algo esté realmente mal.

Maldito cerebro, ¿por qué tienes que hacerte esto? Podrías haber ido a casa y olvidar todo esto, y ahora estas preocupado por una extraña que acabas de conocer. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirla a su casa, ser un completo tonto y arruinar su día?

Sigues a la yegua por el mismo camino a casa, y resulta que estaba diciendo la verdad. Vive a pocas casas de ti. Su hogar es completamente intrascendente. Se mezcla completamente con cada otra casa en su calle. Entre eso y su mala actitud, no es de extrañar que los ponis la dejen sola.

Piensas en los tomates que tienes en tu mochila, y poco a poco, un plan comienza a formarse.

* * *

Tocas tres veces la puerta de tu vecina.

 **"No quiero nada y no estoy interesada."** Grita una voz familiar a otro lado de la puerta.

 **"Bueno, no me iré hasta que me dejes entrar."** Le dices. **"Y probablemente me quemaré las manos."**

 **"Bien, deja que tus manos se derritan."** Grita Sage. **"Entonces llamaré a la policía, haré que te arresten y podrás llevarte… lo que sea que tengas a la cárcel contigo."**

 **"¡Entonces tendré que comerme solo todo este espagueti! Y con salsa fresca."**

El silencio viene del otro lado de la puerta de la casa de Sage. Comida gratis funciona casi con los ponis. No, con todo el mundo. Todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es esperar.

Entonces, suena el desbloqueo de un cerrojo, la puerta se abre ligeramente, y te das cuenta de cinco diferentes cerraduras de cadena que sostienen la puerta mientras se abre ligeramente, Sage mira hacia afuera, luego a ti, hasta el bote espaguetis, cubierto en queso parmesano que siempre tienes a la mano. Sólo en caso de extrema necesidad de pan de ajo

Ella hace una pausa, mirándote fijamente por un minuto, entonces cierra la puerta. Pero tú permaneces tan sólido como una estatua. A menos que te mate, te vas a quedar aquí mismo, y hacer algo agradable para alguien hoy. Sobre todo porque es alguien que parece que podría necesitar un poco de amabilidad en su vida.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio. A continuación, se oye el sonido de cerraduras siendo abiertas.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y la poni azul suspira a sí misma.

 **"Tienes suerte que no desprecio el espagueti. Si no hubiera llamado a la policía."**

 **"Creo que la mayoría de los ponis no desprecian el espagueti, ni siquiera la policía."**

Te quedas quiero, esperando a que ella se mueva, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro se da la vuelta.

 **"Bueno, ¿vas a pasar? ¿o vas a quedarte ahí como un idiota que no está seguro si se tiró un pedo o arruinó sus pantalones?"**

 **"Ouch."** Dices mientras caminas hacia adentro. **"Algo, algo, palos y piedras."** _[1]_

 **"Odio esa frase."**

 **"¿Qué fue eso, una frase enojada que no está dirigida a mí?"** Le bromeas a Sage.

Ella te mira furiosa, y cierras tu boca de inmediato. Probablemente será mejor parar de hablar por ahora.

 **"Voy a conseguir unos estúpidos platos para que puedas irte de aquí."** Dice Sage, caminando hacia la cocina.

Te tomas un momento para mirar alrededor de la casa de Sage. No puedes dejar de notar la gran cantidad de libros y películas que Sage posee, y su sofá parece agotado, casi como si estuviera constantemente siendo utilizado, cambiado, y frotado desde el día que lo compró. Comienzas a preguntarte… ¿con que frecuencia Sage sale de su casa?

Colocas tu plato de espagueti en la mesa del comedor, limpiando una fina capa de polvo en el proceso. Limpias el polvo de tus pantalones cuando Sage regresa a la habitación, sosteniendo dos platos y algunos cubiertos en sus pezuñas.

 **"Todo lo que tengo es agua. Así que confórmate."** Dice ella después de colocar los platos en la mesa. Ella vuelve a la cocina mientras tú preparas los platos y los cubiertos para dos asientos en la mesa.

 **"Muy bien."** Dices, inseguro de qué clase de respuesta ella habría esperado.

Todo el lugar parece estar limpio pero… árido. Al mirar más de cerca, todo parece polvoriento. Como si toda su casa estuviera limpia, intacta… ¿Qué es lo que Sage hace?

Ella regresa con una bandeja con dos vasos de agua, luego lo coloca en la mesa.

 **"Bien."** Dice ella. **"¿Si pruebo esto, me dejaras sola?"**

 **"Tal vez."** Le respondes mientas tomas asiento y usando la cuchara que ella trajo para darle comida a su plato.

Ella suspira y se sienta frente a ti en el lugar que preparaste para ella.

 **"Así que, ¿Cómo te ganas la vida?"**

 **"Escribo revisiones y críticas para la Canterlot Daily Tribune."** Dice ella. **"Destrozo todo, incluso si es bueno. A los ponis les gusta ver cosas ser hechas añicos. Al menos eso es lo que piensa mi idiota de editor."**

 **"¿De verdad?"** Le preguntas. **"Eso es genial. Supongo que es más o menos lo que significa tu cutie mark entonces. ¿Algo sobre escribir?"**

Ella permanece en silencio, toma el tenedor, agarra bastante comida, se la mete en la boca, mastica, luego traga a una velocidad casi peligrosa.

 **"Es basura. Tu comida es basura. Ahí está. Me lo comí. Ahora vete a casa."**

 **"¡Pero ni quiera has terminado tu plato!"** Le dices, con un poco de dolor en tu tono. Pasaste horas haciendo esa salsa. ¡No te vas a rendir después de sólo una mordida!

 **"No necesito más de un bocado para saber cuándo la basura es basura."**

 **"Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo entonces?"** Gruñes. **"¿Eran las especias? ¿Sabe quemada?"**

 **"Sabía cómo… a…"** Ella gruñe, inclinándose hacia ti en su asiento. Ella golpea un casco sobre la mesa. **"Sabía a alguien que está claramente tratando mucho de conseguir que alguien, que ni siquiera les importa, hacer algo que quieren. Tiene sabor a manipulación. ¡Tiene el sabor de que has apoyado a un pobre desconocido en un rincón donde '¿qué es lo peor lo que podría pasar?' y a la primera muestra de crítica no puedes aceptar que hayas hecho una sola pequeña cosa mal!"**

Te apoyas en tu asiento, viendo como sus ojos te miran. Hay un fuego en sus ojos, un odio que no has visto antes en alguien en Equestria. Abres tu boca para hablar, pero encuentras tus palabras atrapadas en tu garganta. ¿Quién _es_ esta poni?

 **"Eres horrible. Tu comida es horrible. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Sal de mi casa."** Vociferó ella.

Te levantas de tu asiento, sabiendo que cualquier línea que hayas cruzado te ha puesto en un lugar que no tenías intención de estar. Miras a la poni cuyos ojos están súper centrados en ti, cuyo cuerpo entero se estremece de ira.

 **"No sé qué tipo de evento te ha hecho daño en el pasado. Que poni… que trauma… que experiencia te hizo tan amarga y enojada."** Dices suavemente. **"Pero realmente espero que algún día puedas encontrar paz con ello."**

Te das la vuelta, y comienzas a caminar fuera de su hogar, dejando la comida atrás.

 **"¿Qué? ¡¿Crees que eres un ídolo de la virtud?!"** Ella te grita. **"NO tienes ni idea de cómo soy."**

Ahí está, tu oportunidad.

La miras, y te preparas para lo que sea que pueda ser. Incluso si tus sentimientos se lastiman, tal vez sea lo correcto. Nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes.

 **"¿Cómo qué?"** Exclamas.

 **"¿Crees que QUIERO ser una idiota insoportable a todo el mundo? ¿Crees que tengo ELECCIÓN? Eso es una broma más grande que lo que yo forcé por mi garganta que llamaste comida. ¿Tienes idea de lo que Sage significa? Porque mis padres pensaron que era una bonita hierba, resultó significar algo totalmente diferente en el viejo lenguaje poni. Significa matar. Lastimar. Arruinar o mutilar. Mi talento especial es herir a otros ponis con lo que digo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso? ¿El saber en todo momento lo correcto para lastimar a alguien, para destrozar a alguien, o lastimar a alguien cuando querías decir algo amable?"**

Todo su cuerpo se estremece mientras se sienta en su asiento.

 **"Y lo que idiotas como tú no entienden, es que esto es lo que soy. Todo lo que hago, digo y pienso está haciendo daño a alguien. ¿Por qué piensas que vivo sola? ¿porque quiero? ¡¿Por qué crees que intento no hablarle a nadie?! Le estoy haciendo un favor a este pueblo. No, le estoy haciendo a Equestria un favor por no hacer que otros ponis estén con alguien tan miserable como…"**

Ella hace una pausa. Un silencio cae sobre la habitación mientras todas las piezas se juntan. Sus pensamientos están constantemente llenos de cosas que harán daño a alguien. Que latinarán los sentimientos de alguien. Y si ella no consigue empujar todo eso sobre alguien…

 **"Yo."** Dice ella, su voz tranquila y rota. **"Así que vete. Sal de aquí antes de que haga algo estúpido."**

Respiras profundamente, sintiendo que tus pies están plantados al suelo. Ella nació para herir a otros ponis, así que ella se aísla a si misma de la sociedad, para destrozarlos y desgarrarlos. Pero como ella no puede hacer eso a alguien más, se lo hace a sí misma.

 **"No tienes que estar sola."** Le dices.

 **"Si, eso es lo dice gente como tú. Pero entonces todo lo que se necesita es decir una estúpida línea, y luego se han ido. No pierdas tu tiempo ni el mío."** Dice ella en voz baja. Ella toma un profundo respiro y se levanta de su asiento. **"¿Voy a tener que echarte?"**

Parpadeas por un segundo, y luego te enderezas.

Nadie merece esto.

 **"Si, lo harás."** Dices. **"Porque estoy viendo a alguien golpear a mi nueva amiga, y no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. No me importa si tu talento especial es robar. Sigues siendo alguien con vida. No voy a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera tú misma, te golpee. Así que si la policía va a tener que arrancarme de mi nueva amiga, que así sea."**

Ella parpadea, observándote.

 **"Estas siendo infantil."** Dice ella. **"Yo sólo voy a ser mala contigo."**

 **"Bien."**

 **"Voy a hacerte odiar todo, especialmente a mí."**

 **"Lo que sea."**

 **"Te voy a lastimar tanto, que no querrás volver a verme."** Ella te grita.

 **"Tomaré ese riesgo."** Le respondes.

Ella te mira, y una lágrima corre por su mejilla. Sage mira hacia el otro lado, tratando de cubrir el agua que corre por su cara, y camina hacia su televisor.

 **"Bueno, podría poner una película entonces. Esta no es completamente una pérdida de tiempo."** Dice ella, con una voz entrecortada.

 **"Suena bien, traeré los platos."**

 **"Bueno, tengo hambre. Pero para la próxima vez que salgamos, ¿puedes cocinar algo mejor que vomitar?"**

Te ríes, mirando los créditos iniciales de la película.

 **"Claro, para la próxima probaré el agua del inodoro."**

* * *

Un mes después, abres la puerta del frente de tu casa para tomar tu copia de Canterlot Daily Tribune, especialmente entregado todos los días a la derecha de tu puerta. Abres inmediatamente la sección de Entretenimiento, donde sabes exactamente lo que buscas. Página tres… Allí, una reseña de Sage Post.

 _The Heist Six – Una crítica de Sage Post_

 _La película estaba bien. A los fans de la serie les gustarán más las otras películas de la serie por su enfoque de acción, pero esta película se centra más en el estado mental del personaje principal. No fue lo peor que he visto. Esta película gana un sólido 3 de 5._

 **"¿Qué piensas?"** Pregunta una voz familiar.

Levantas la mirada para ver a Sage, mirándote con curiosidad.

 **"Te van a odiar si sigues siendo tan agradable con las películas."** Le dices. **"Puedes perder a tus lectores."**

Sage se encoge de hombros, luego da una ligera sonrisa.

 **"Eh, a quien le importa. Estoy feliz. Les diré que se jodan."**

 **"Bueno. Ahora entra aquí, idiota. Tus panqueques se están enfriando."**

 **"¡Jódete, me tomaré mi tiempo!"** Dice Sage, entrando a tu casa.

 **"No, jódete tú."** Dices, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 ** _[1]_** **"Palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca me lastimarán."**


End file.
